Thoughts
by concept human
Summary: Sometimes you just need to act things out before thinking them through. [proof read by Reizna and JadOo thanks a million. Disclaimer:DNAngel is not mine.]
1. Satoshi's POV

I stared at the ceiling, thinking…it seems like I'm thinking a lot these days: thoughts about my school; how to avoid rabid fan girls looking for me; thoughts about my job; how to capture Dark WITHOUT Krad bursting forth…

"_You know as well as I do that you CAN'T capture him without me."_

…and thoughts about a girl sleeping on a park bench somewhere with my jacket…

Why _DID_ I give her my jacket?

Because she'll freeze to death, that's why, and because it's common sense to leave her my jacket because it's the polite thing to do…right?

"_Face it, Satoshi-sama. You __**LIKE**__ her don't you?"_

"You're wrong, Krad. I don't like her."

"_Oh really now, what about that time when you saw her and HIM when you were going to return that ribbon; or that time you asked her out; and the time that you 'fell' on her en route to the beach; or the time when you were alone with her at the beach; or the time that…" _

"Enough Krad! First of all, my only intention was to give back the ribbon that she lost. Second, the only reason I did that was because of research…"

"_You also told her that she was beautiful, Satoshi-sama…"_

"I didn't say that Krad you know that. Anyway the reason that I fell on her is you draining my energy the other night and because of the boat rocking; and that time when we were alone at the beach? I was merely checking up on her, to make sure that she's breathing and if I needed to resuscitate her."

"_You can't lie to me, tamer. I am you and you are me; two sides of the same coin. What you feel I can feel as well, Satoshi-sama."_

"YOU ARE NOT ME KRAD! YOU, YOU'RE A PARASITE; SOMETHING THAT LIVES OF ITS HOST KILLING THEM SLOWLY BUT SURELY. YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME, KRAD."

"_Yes, tamer. Get angry. The angrier you get, the closer I get to roam the night!"_

"I'd rather let Niwa's mother kill me before I lose my temper to your petty proddings."

I'm not sure why but when he laughs. It's the kind of laugh you hear when you know that your opponent will lose…it sends chills up and down my spine.

"_Ah, Satoshi-sama. You getting angry isn't the only way…"_

He suddenly retreated to the back of my mind and went silent. Leaving me with my thoughts on her again; that silly little girl that chases after that phantom thief. I don't know what she sees in _HIM_. He's flirtatious, rude, and a thief for crying out loud!

Argh! Enough of these thoughts, I need to sleep; I've got classes in the morning…

(divider)

I think the fates are against me. Curse them for tainting my existence with Krad and curse them for giving me low blood pressure. I think it was about five-thirty when I woke up. It took about thirty minutes for me to get up, start preparing for school, start making my breakfast and lunch for the day.

While eating, I noticed the ribbon that she lost a few months back. I thought nothing of it, since it wasn't mine. However, every time I scan my house, my eyes always fall on that piece of white silk.

My thoughts immediately shifted to what would she look like with this tied to her hair? I quickly dismissed the idea before Krad starts with the 'You like her' thing.

"You need to be returned to your owner…"

(divider)

After leaving the apartment, I let my mind drift for a moment and let my body be on auto pilot. Until something, scratch that, _SOMEONE_ bumped into me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It's just that I'm going to be late and…"

"No need to apologize, Harada-san. It was an accident."

She looked like she saw a ghost when she realized it was me she bumped into. Do I really have that impact on other people?

"Hiwatari-kun, oh my god, I'm really sorry and…"

Great, first Krad getting hyped up about something that's totally wrong now this; someone must really hate me up there.

"As I've said, Harada-san, no need to apologize…"

That shut her up for a few minutes and started dusting off her skirt. A few moments later I've restarted my trek to school only to find that she's walking along with me. It seems that she wanted to say something, but something's holding her back. It seemed that she was afraid…

"_She's afraid of you, tamer…"_

I would be to if she knew about you, Krad.

"…Hiwatari-kun, Hiwatari-kun! Are you ok?"

That snapped me out of my musings. Damn you, Krad. I could hear him laughing his brains out. He must be having a field day.

"Hiwatari-kun, have you heard anything that I've just said?"

"Yes, Harada-san, I heard you."

She looked like she wasn't satisfied with that as an answer…

"Then, what was I talking about?"

"You were talking about how your sister is mean by leaving you, and that you're asking me if I did the difficult assignment that was assigned to us yesterday."

That should shut her up for a little while. Why can't people learn to appreciate the value silence? In our day and age, it's rare to find a place where it's silent.

"So did you do it? I mean it was so long and so hard that I wasn't able to finish it…"

Calm down, Satoshi; calm down. You don't want Krad out. Why can't she stop talking?

"Yes, _Harada_-_san,_ now if you don't mind, I would like to spend my mornings in silence."

As we headed for school, I noticed that it actually became silent. I looked at her at the corner of my eye. She looked like she's hurt…

"_I think that you've hurt her feelings, tamer…"_

I can see that Krad, but what do you expect? She was talking like there was no tomorrow. What was I supposed to do? Listen to her and her unintelligible gibberish, talking about nothing? I'd rather listen to Dark insult me than waste my time listening to her.

"_But, Satoshi-sama, that isn't the way you treat girls. Especially the one you like…"_

This is going to be a long day…

(divider)

"You divide both sides by five to get the value for X…"

I think Sensei discovered a new way to make algebra boring. I scanned the class for some signs of life; half of the class, as expected, is asleep or doing something else. For example, Niwa-san's taking notes; Saehara-san's reading some sort of comic book; Harada Riku-san's eating some chips.

As I scanned the room, my eyes fell on a Harada Risa. She seemed to be…distracted, but it seems that isn't the right word for describing her… she's sighing every few minutes, she is slouched, and she's uncannily silent.

Is she still sad about what happened this morning?

"_Maybe, she is, Satoshi-sama…why are you starting to worry about that pretty little girl, my dear tamer?"_

She's nothing to me, Krad…

"_Yes, my dear tamer. Keep lying to your self. But one of these days, I'll get out because of that girl…"_

There he goes again with that laugh that could send chills down your spine. I can't believe he can go from being so noisy all the time to a dead silence in just a matter of seconds.

"…Hiwatari-kun, Hiwatari-kun! Are you all right?"

Damn it! That's the second time I've been caught of guard, and this time, it's Niwa who tried to get my attention.

"Yes, I'm all right, Niwa-san."

After Niwa-san caught me off guard, I heard some girls giggle. Niwa-san motioned to get out of the room. Of course I follow him. As we were walking, I noticed that he's hesitating about something…here we go again with the I-want-to-tell-you-something-but-at-the-same-time-I-don't-want-to thing again…

"Niwa-san, if you have something to tell me, could you please get on with it?"

"It's that obvious, eh? Oh well, let me get to the point, Hiwatari-kun. Did anything happen to you and Harada-san? Riku-san saw both of you entering the school and she noticed that Harada-san was a little down."

"There's nothing wrong, Niwa-san."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Niwa-san, everything is fine…"

Right?


	2. Risa’s POV, same day

Chapter 2

Risa's POV, same day…

I heard my self sigh for the hundredth time tonight. The last thing I remember about our little trip to the museum was Riku falling over the edge of the museum's rooftop and then Dark-san going after her, then nothing…I just woke up on a bench somewhere really far from the museum. On top of me was a white jacket, which I've never seen before. When I sat up a lone white feather dropped to the ground next to me.

And now here I am lying in bed thinking about what happened a few hours earlier, wondering how I ended up unconscious on a bench somewhere really far from the museum and who owns the jacket that was laid on top of me…

…and as for the white feather, I'm really not sure where it came from and how it got there.

(divider)

_It was dark. All around me there were white feathers…floating, down towards the ground. Then, there was someone. I can't see his face, but he seemed familiar…_

"_Dark-san, is that you?"_

_I tried calling out again, but he didn't answer…instead of answering, he stretched out his wings. And all of a sudden, the darkness was gone in an instant. In its place was blinding light threatening to consume me…_

I woke up, drenched in sweat, trying to remember what happened in the dream. As I lay back down, I turned my head to see what time it is.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT THE TIME? WHY DIDN'T RIKU WAKE ME!?"

Oh no, I'm going to be late! Why didn't Riku wake me? What did I do to her?

After quickly bathing, donning the school uniform, grabbing my bag and a piece of toast, I ran out of the house, munching on the toast and trying to fix my hair --- all at the same time.

After finishing the toast and riding the trolley, I saw the school building and I started to run faster.

All of a sudden, I crashed into someone and my butt made contact with the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It's just that I'm going to be late and…"

"No need to apologize, Harada-san. It was an accident."

That voice! Why him of all people, the coldest person in school…Hiwatari.

"Hiwatari-san, oh my god, I'm really sorry and…"

"As I've said, Harada-san, no need to apologize…"

Does he know that he has a really monotonous voice? I dusted my skirt off and I saw Hiwatari-san walking ahead of me. The nerve of him! Didn't he know that it's proper etiquette to wait for a lady or help her up when she falls down? Hmph!

Since he's walking quite slowly, I jogged up to his side and tried to start a conversation...

"So, Hiwatari-san, did you do the assignment? It was really hard. It took me about ten minutes just to get pass the first item. It's so hard that I gave up after the fifth item. Also, can you believe my sister? She left without even waking me up! I mean really, what did I ever do to her? Right, Hiwatari-san?"

He didn't answer me, seriously! First, he doesn't help me up. Now, he ignores me!

"Hiwatari-san, Hiwatari-san, Hiwatari-san! Are you ok?"

Good job Risa, you've manage to gain his attention! Now, let's maintain it, ok? Now, let's try to act mad because he wasn't paying attention.

"Hiwatari-san, have you heard anything that I've just said?"

"Yes Harada-san, I heard you."

Yeah right!

"Then, what was I talking about?"

"You were talking about how your sister is mean by leaving you and that you're asking me if I did the difficult assignment that was assigned to us yesterday."

Oh my god, he really was listening! Ok, calm down and try not to act stupid in front of him.

"So did you do it? I mean, it was so long and so hard that I wasn't able to finish it…"

"Yes, _Harada_-_san,_ now if you don't mind, I would like to spend my mornings in silence."

Great job, Risa. Now you've pissed him off. I think he could scare anyone with that ice cold voice and those ice blue eyes…come to think of it, his eyes are kind of pretty…stop that, Risa! The guy's already mad at you, and all you can think of is how pretty his eyes are. Sometimes I agree with Riku when she told you that you are immature…

What a great way to start the day, late and someone pissed off at you…

This is going to be a long day…

(divider)

"You divide both sides by five to get the value for X…"

I released what would be my nth sigh for today, and it's nearing lunch. I guess when you start the day gloomy, you'll feel gloomy all through out the day…I released another sigh.

Argh! I think about ninety-percent of the carbon dioxide in this very classroom is from me!

All because you encountered Mr. frozen-eyes-and-heart, Hiwatari Satoshi…damn it, there goes another one!

All of a sudden, someone poked me on my shoulder. I turned only to see a very concerned Riku.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Riku."

Ah, my sister Riku. Sometimes, I envy her. Sometimes I don't. These are one of those times that I envy her. Seriously! How could someone keep munching away on chips and _NEVER_ get fat? I'm guessing it's her sport. But when she's not playing, she's still happily munching away! And where does she get those chips? I mean, when she's not with Niwa-kun, or practicing lacrosse, she's always with a bag of chips!

"Are you sure, Risa? I mean you're awfully quiet…is it because of Hiwatari-san?"

AH! Saved by the bell! I'm guessing that things will turn for the better from this point onwards.

"I'm fine, Riku. Don't worry about it. Everything's fine…"

Right?


	3. Satoshi’s POV, after lunch, same day

Chapter 3

Satoshi's POV, after lunch, same day

After dogging Niwa-san's questions and avoiding some rabid fan girls, I made it back to class in one piece. After lunch was English, as Sensei proceeded with the lesson, I started to scan the class again; I think my class has the shortest attention span in the entire school. Only a few minutes into the class people immediately lost their interest in the said subject, save for the few who really were listening…

"Hiwatari-san, could you please answer my question in English..."

"No, Sensei, I haven't been to the Tokyo tower recently."

"Very good Hiwatari-san…now to continue…"

As I sat down, I heard some of the girls giggling again; to be honest their constant giggling to everything that I do is starting to annoy me.

As I resumed my scan around the classroom, I noticed that Harada-san is looking better. Maybe she had a talk with her sister.

"_Or maybe she realized that she's in love with you, Satoshi-sama."_

In your dreams Krad. Even if she likes me, I'd turn her down.

"_Are you sure, my dear tamer? I mean, she is such a pretty girl after all."_

Shut up, Krad. If you think that getting me angry is going to make you free, then forget about it.

He just laughed at what I said, and then he suddenly became silent. Although I won't admit it, I'm kind of scared when Krad goes quiet all of a sudden. It's like he's planning something…

"Oi, Hiwatari! Get your ass in front; Sensei gave us the permission to practice our play!"

Oh, joy. I get to practice the very being I abhor. How did I let Saehara-san drag me into playing Dark? As I dreadfully walked up to the front, some girls blocked my way and held out my "costume" minus the wig.

"Hiwatari-san, could you please wear this while you're practicing? We just need to be sure that our measurements are accurate."

As I kept my silence, I noticed that the girl's eyes were really pleading, as if telling me if you don't wear it I'll do something really bad. Reluctantly, I grabbed the clothes and went to change…in my wake, I could hear the joyous screams of the girls…

I should really speak out more…

(divider)

As I stepped out of the change room, feeling utterly ridiculous, I could hear Krad laughing his heart out in my mind. At least, this is only temporary and not the complete costume.

"Let's get this over with…"

My walk back to the classroom was a really noisy one. Damn those girls and their pleading eyes. Damn myself for not speaking up…

As I mentally prepared my self to the noise that would erupt when I enter the classroom, I noticed that Krad stopped laughing, which is odd. Seeing me in any humiliating or painful experience, Krad would always laugh his heart out.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a certain Harada Risa opened the door and bumped right into me.

I'm not sure why her face is all red. It's either something happened while I was changing or she's mad about me bumping into her.

"_Getting concerned, my little tamer? And here I thought she means nothing to you"_

I quickly ignored Krad's insult and helped Harada-san up. Her face was still red. I'm not quite sure what happened next.

As she was about to apologize, all of a sudden I hear girls screaming their lungs out and saying things like "Oh my god, he looks so hot!" or "This is a dream come true!"

Seriously, are girls today that shallow?

I didn't notice that I was still holding Harada-san's hand until all of a sudden she ran away from me, almost pulling my arm out from its socket. I think she dragged me from the classroom to the Cherry-blossom trees at the back of the school…

All the while, she never noticed that she's still holding my hand…until she finally did and released me from her grip.

"Oh my god, Hiwatari-Kun, I'm sorry I never noticed that I was dragging you around…"

Ok, that confirms it. I _really_ should speak up more often…her cheeks were still red, by the way.

"It's ok, Harada-san. I was the one at fault for not letting your hand go."

I'm not sure why, but there was an awkward silence that followed that my sentence. That silence was broken when my cell rang.

"Would you excuse me, Harada-san? I've got to take this call, and I would suggest that you go back to the class and tell them that I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, Hiwatari-kun, I'll see you later…"

Ok, now that, that's settled…

"What is it, Inspector Saehara?"

"We just received a notice, Commander!"

"What's the name of the artwork? And what time is he going to steal it?"

"The artwork's called 'Angel's Wings'. And he's going to steal it at exactly nine pm sir!"

The 'Angel's Wings'.

If I remember correctly, the "wings" were a pair of earrings made because of a Hikari's love for a commoner. The left wing would be worn by her, and the right wing will be worn by him.

However, the other Hikari clan members thought that she isn't fit to be part of the clan. So they made sure that they never got together by hiding the right wing. He did manage to give the left wing, but he died, trying to recover the right…

He wanted to give her wings so that they could be together… such naïve thoughts will never survive in this world…

"Sir, I've just received word that the 'Angel's wings' is going to arrive at four P.M. today, at the Russets museum. What are your orders, Commander?"

The 'Angel's wing' that'll be delivered at four is the left wing…

"Make a perimeter thirty feet in front of the museum. Also set up squads to patrol the rooftops and the grounds surrounding the building. We'll set up a quarter before nine."

And with that, I cut off our conversation. Dark's not going to get away this time…

(divider)

After I ended the call from the inspector, I unwillingly drag my feet to my classroom. As I entered the room, I was immediately showered with screams and shouts.

"Hiwatari-san, where did you go?"

"Hiwatari-san, we were so worried!"

"Hiwatari, where the hell did you go?!"

Etcetera…

Calm down, Satoshi, calm down…they don't know why you've disappeared so this is normal. Breathe, Satoshi, breathe…

"I just got side tracked…"

"Forget it, Hiwatari. Just get your butt in front of Niwa so that we can start!"

"I'm sorry, Saehara-san. Something just came up, and the reason why I came here is to get my things."

"But what about…"

I didn't even let him finish. I've got more important things to worry about than the school play…

(divider)

"Commander, everything is in place. All we have to do now is to wait for Dark to come."

"Good work, Inspector. I'll be at the 'Angel's Wings' if you need me."

As I left the surveillance van, I walked towards the "left wing". I see that the wing is vibrating with power. And from my pocket, I produced the "right wing". The two resonated with each other; it seemed that it was calling each other…

"I'm sorry, but you two can't be together yet…"

"Talking to inanimate objects, Commander? This is an all time low for you."

There, I could feel it, Krad's power trying to burst out of me, but not tonight…this time I'll capture Dark on my _own_.

"Oh! It seems that Commander Hiwatari is into earrings. You could've told me so that I could've brought something!"

"Shut up Dark…"

I'm not sure what made me do it but I clamped the "right wing" on my right ear…

"It also seems that our little commander is struggling. Why? What's the matter? Is the demon ready to come out yet?"

"He's not coming out, Dark; it's just you and me…"

There it is again; the tremendous power that's been eating me inside…I remember me falling down on my knees, and then the pain of wings erupting from my back. I could feel his rage from within. I summoned what's remaining of my will to push him back.

"It seems that our little commander's having an identity crisis. Make up your mind already will it be blond or blue? All the color shifts are making me dizzy!"

"Don't worry, Dark. I'm here to stay. As I said, it's just you and me!"

"_You can't handle him, tamer! You need me, tamer! LET ME OUT!"_

I ignored his rage and concentrated with the task at hand…

"The white wings suit you, Commander. Ever considering having them on permanently?"

After a long drawn out battle, I felt the effects of my 'condition'…damn this low blood pressure!

"Hiwatari-san, why you look like you've been running a triathlon? Ready to call it quits? Just let me take the 'Angel's wings' and we'll leave you alone."

That grin. I hate that grin: that grin that tells me to give up…

"What was that, Commander? You're going to give it to us? Thank you for understanding, Commander."

"I said you can go to hell Dark!"

I'm not sure if it was me or Krad, but at the moment Dark grabbed the "left wing". I just raised my arm and fired a shot. There was a blinding flash, then nothing. I saw that the glass case that was holding the "left wing" was obliterated along with the major portion of the room.

Then I saw Dark's silhouette against the night sky. After a few seconds I heard foot steps. It was common sense that told me that I've got to get out of here.

I'm not sure where I was going because I'm just trying to catch the updrafts so that I won't strain my already pain wrecked body. I'm not quite sure how long or how far I got, but my mind started to kick in when I saw that the ground was getting closer fast!

I flapped my wings once to at least cushion the fall. It slowed me down but the outcome was still the same. My body slammed the ground hard, sending me to oblivion really quickly.

After a while, I noticed that I'm still alive…Damn! I tried to survey my surroundings, but my body won't respond. It screamed that I needed more rest! Of course, I ignored that plea. I stood to scan where I was and noticed that I was on a balcony a few kilometers away from the museum.

As I was about to leave, I heard something moving. I started to flap my wings, but all of a sudden, someone pulled me down and called out to me.

"Wait! Don't go!"

The voice was familiar so common sense started to kick in again. I immediately turned around. As I turned, I instantly covered her eyes. What bad luck I have, having to land at the Harada residence…

"Uhm, Dark-san, thank you for the lovely earring. I didn't get the chance to properly thank you earlier since you were in such a rush…"

Don't tell me.

Dark, what the hell were you thinking!? You gave a Hikari art piece to a girl!? Well, at least, the "left wing" has a host now. I guess I'll give the "right wing" to Niwa.

As I felt around my pants pocket for the right wing, I found nothing! I then remembered that I wore the "right wing"!

It was all so sudden. The first thing I knew that I was covering her eyes and our lips colliding with one another. I felt something so foreign in me that it made me shiver…

I don't know what's happening. I also don't understand what's going on. So I did the only thing that I could think of.

I ran.

Well, in this case, I flew away from her…

It felt so good, but I knew that those feelings weren't my own. But they were the feelings of my ancestor who made this accursed earring…

I felt so tired…tired from battling for supremacy for my own body; tired of going to school; tired of being a Hikari…I'm tired of everything…

As I landed in front of my apartment, the wings on my back seemed a bit heavier. I placed the key in the lock, unlocking the door. As I slammed the door, my wings suddenly burst into a million feathers…I dragged my pain wracked body towards my room. As I entered my room, I removed what was left of my shirt and fell on the mattress, succumbing to the lure of oblivion…


	4. Risa’s POV,during & after lunch,same day

Chapter 4

Risa's POV, during and after lunch, same day

Seriously, Riku can be such a worry-wart; I shouldn't let that incident with Hiwatari-san affect me. I mean, why it would affect me is beyond me; if it was Dark-san, sure why not; but this is Hiwatari we're talking about here.

"_Why not, remember the time he asked you out? You admitted that he was really handsome."_

But that was when he needed to "study" me and my appearance, and he told me that studying me didn't even help at all!

"_What about the time when he 'accidentally' fell __on you? If__you think about it, I think the common response to that will be ignoring him and continue conversing with Ritsuko-chan if it didn't bother __you. Either__ that or shouting at __Hiwatari-kun, but__ everyone knows that __**ABSOLUTELY**__ no one shouts at THE Hiwatari Satoshi…but you just wa__lked __away, if I remember correct_ly."

Who wouldn't try to hide after that embarrassing situation? I mean, first he sleeps like there's no tomorrow, falls on me, and then he goes back to sleep without even saying 'I'm sorry!'

"Risa-chan, Risa-chan, are you ok?"

Great, now I'm arguing with myself and ignoring my friends. I think I need to see a doctor…

"Yes, Ritsuko-chan, I'm fine. What we're we talking about again?"

"Mou, Risa-chan are you okay? You've been out of it since class started. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine…"

There was a slight pause after I spoke…then their conversation started again. They were talking about how Dark-san looked so cool fighting that other white winged guy last night.

Wait,what other winged guy!?

"What did you say Ritsuko? What other winged guy?"

"Risa-chan, didn't you watch the news? There was another winged person that appeared during Dark-san's attempt in stealing his target."

There was another winged person when Riku and I went to the museum! So I guess the white feather came from him! But what about the white jacket that was on top of me…maybe the jacket's from the same winged person!

Okay, now to find my sister to see if they saw someone with white wings last night.

"I'm sorry Ritsuko-chan, but I've got to look for my sister…"

I quickly picked up my stuff and left them to their musings about what happened last night.

(divider)

After a while of searching, I finally found my sister sitting with her boyfriend under a tree talking with each other, appreciating each other's company…

"Ahem…"

You could clearly see the surprise on their faces when I announced my presence. I couldn't help but grin at what I've done.

"Sorry to bother you two, but I've got something to ask…"

"Risa, you know it's rude to sneak up to people!"

I wanted to say that they were acting all lovey-dovey and the situation was just asking for it…but I didn't.

"Riku-san's right, Harada-san. It's kind of rude to sneak up on people."

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry okay? Anyway, I've got something to ask you guys…"

I could see my sister is clearly pissed that I've quickly dismissed the fact that I disturbed their precious time alone. At least with Niwa-kun around, I'm sure that Riku won't go ballistic…

"Listen here, Risa…"

"Now, now Riku-san, let's hear what Harada-san has to say…"

See what I mean?

"Great, Now, nee-chan and Niwa-kun, do you remember what happened last night? Did you guys see someone with white wings?"

"White wings…I thought the only one with wings was Dark? What about you, Niwa-kun; did you see anyone with white wings?"

"W-white wings? R-riku-san's right; isn't Dark the only one with wings? And his wings are black, Harada-san…"

So they didn't see anyone else. But Ritsuko said that there was another being with white wings that appeared along with Dark-san. I guess they didn't notice him…

"Why the curiosity about this white winged person, Risa-chan? Are you dumping Dark-san for this white winged guy?"

"Don't be absurd, nee-chan! Dark-san is…"

"…the only one for you. Yes, we know Risa; you've been saying that line ever since that pervert appeared."

I was about to tell her that Dark-san wasn't a pervert and that Dark-san IS the only one for me, but Riku said that we were going to be late and that lunch is almost over. Oh well, I'll tell her next time that she brings that up…

(divider)

Ugh! English! How could such a subject be so boring? I mean, yeah, learning another language is kind of cool, but why does Sensei have to teach it in such a boring manner…

"Hiwatari-san, could you please answer my question in English..."

"No, Sensei, I haven't been to the Tokyo tower recently."

"Very good, Hiwatari-san…now to continue…"

Okay, Risa, get a grip; you have to pay attention. Think happy thoughts; think of Dark-san - Dark-san flying through the skies, Dark-san in front of me, Dark-san lowering his lips…

"Oi, Hiwatari! Get your ass in front; Sensei gave us the permission to practice our play!"

My visualization was suddenly interrupted by that reporter wannabe…I tried to re-create what was going on in my mind until I was so rudely interrupted again by one of Hiwatari-kun's fan girls…

"Hiwatari-san, could you please wear this while you're practicing? We just need to be sure that our measurements are accurate."

Of course, I couldn't see what was happening in front because of the girls. Who cares if Hiwatari wears some costume that resembles the clothes of Dark-san?

(divider)

After a few minutes, I could hear Hiwatari-kun's fan girls whining about what's taking him so long, and I never even expected what would happen next…

"Oi, Harada-imouto, could you check on Hiwatari? It's taking too long for him to change…"

Damn that Saehara! Here I thought I could just stay here and dream about Dark-san…

"Why does it have to be me, why not one of those girls over there?"

"They're doing something, and besides, you're the only one here not doing anything, and the last time I checked, this is a _class_ play and _everyone_ needs to help out…"

"Fine, I'll go look for him!"

And as though everything's against me today, as I opened the classroom door, I suddenly bumped into something and fell on my bottom. As I looked up from where I fell, my anger suddenly disappeared. In front of me was Hiwatari Satoshi dressed in Dark-san's clothes...

I was speechless…well yeah, I admitted that he's really handsome, but...

Hiwatari-kun held out a hand for me, and of course, my immediate response was to take it. I could feel my face heat up as I stood up. As I was about to thank him I heard the squeals of joy that erupted from the girls inside the classroom.

"Oh my god, he looks so hot!" was the last thing I heard before I ran down the hall, not knowing where my legs would take me. I'm not sure why I needed to get away from there but I just did…I'm not quite sure why, but I feel like I've been dragging around something, and as I turned around it seemed that I was still holding Hiwatari-kun's hand!

"Oh my god. Hiwatari-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that I was dragging you around…"

He seemed really shaken up. How could I not notice that I was dragging a person around!?

"It's okay, Harada-san; I was the one at fault for not letting your hand go."

There was an awkward silence that reigned after his last statement. As the silence continued, I got a better look at Hiwatari-kun…the last time I saw him without his glasses, he had almost collapsed with dizziness. I guess right now he's wearing contacts, and I must admit, with Dark-san's clothes, he looks quite hand

RING!

"Would you excuse me, Harada-san? I've got to take this call, and I would suggest that you go back to the class and tell them that I'll be there in a minute."

What the hell was I thinking!?

"Alright, Hiwatari-kun, I'll see you later…"

I don't like boys with glasses! He isn't even in the same league as Dark-san!

My walk back to our classroom was rather uneventful, save for the fact that there were people running around for their preparations for their play. As I approached our classroom I could hear our preparations for our play, and as I opened and entered our classroom the first few words that I heard were from that wannabe reporter Saehara…

"Harada-imouto, where the hell were you and where is Hiwatari!? I thought I told you to look for him."

"Someone called Hiwatari-kun on his cell; he said that he'll be coming in a few minutes…"

And a few minutes after I entered our classroom, as promised, Hiwatari-kun arrived, and there was suddenly a burst of voices asking to where Hiwatari-kun went.

"I just got sidetracked…"

"Forget it, Hiwatari, just get your butt in front of Niwa so that we can start!"

"I'm sorry, Saehara-san, something just came up, and the reason why I came here is to get my things."

"But what about…"

And after Hiwatari-kun left, Saehara immediately went into hysteria, being that the show date coming up really fast.

"He didn't even let me finish…how the hell will we rehearse when the male lead is missing!?"

I wanted to say that you can't, but seeing that he's really mad, I didn't…it seemed that his temper was starting to cool down…

"So, Saehara-san, what will we do now?"

"We could just use someone as a stand-in for Hiwatari…"

Until some student from another class came with a message for Niwa…

"Sorry, Saehara-san, it seems like I've got to go…"

"Daisuke, wait…"

Niwa-kun left in the same manner as Hiwatari-kun, leaving Saehara-san high and dry…

Oh well, so much for practicing…

(divider)

That Saehara didn't have to take his frustrations out on us! It wasn't our fault that Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun suddenly left.

Argh! My whole body hurts and I'm sticky with sweat! I need a bath…

"Risa, I'm done bathing, you can use the bathroom now!"

And as I gathered my things and head towards the bathroom; I heard the TV being turned on…

"…and in other news; at three o'clock this afternoon the local police received another calling card from the famous Phantom Thief. We are now going live at the Russets museum…"

Dark-san's appearing tonight?! I've got to hurry with my bath so that I can catch him and at least try to make him spend some time with me.

(divider)

I heard from our TV that Dark-san will come and steal the something-wings at nine, and I left the house at nine o' five; right now it's nine-thirty! I really hope that I can spend sometime with him after he steals whatever he's going to steal.

As I came to see the museum, there was suddenly a _huge_ explosion that destroyed a good portion of the museum. Fearing for Dark-san's life, I started to run towards the museum only to be stopped by Dark-san himself!

"So, what's a pretty girl like you running around on a night like this?"

Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins. I started waving my hands around like some loon shouting:

"OH MY GOD; DARK-SAN ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU HURT?!"

"Risa-chan, I'm 'The Phantom Thief' Dark. Did you really think that an explosion would've killed me?"

Well he _is _Dark-san…and he has the skills to escape any predicament…

"But, that was a _really _big explosion Dark-san…"

"…seriously, Risa-chan, I could deal with anything that the police could dish out."

"But…"

"Look, Risa-chan, if I give you a gift and take you out on a date, will you stop worrying about me?"

He just made an offer I couldn't refuse!

"You have a deal, Dark-san! So where are we going on our date tonight…"

(divider)

As I crept back into our house, I tried to remember what just happened…

Tonight couldn't be anymore perfect! I received a gift, which was a really expensive-looking earring, from Dark-san! Life couldn't be any sweeter!

And as I stared at the ceiling, resting my euphoric body on my bed, I remembered that I was still wearing the gift he gave to me…

"_I wonder why he only gave me the left earring. Does that mean he the right earring?"_

The thought of Dark-san and me having matching earrings sent sparks running up and down my spine, and as I was about to close my eyes. It seemed that my room, which was illuminated by the bright full moon, was bathed in darkness. As I got up to look outside, I saw a pair of towering wings…

"_Dark-san; Dark-san's visiting me! He must've forgotten to say something earlier…"_

As I started my ran towards the French doors, I saw that he's flapping his wings, preparing to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!"

At the moment I spoke those words; I felt strong hands cover my eyes and hold my body in place.

"Uhm, Dark-san, thank you for the lovely earring. I didn't get the chance to properly thank you earlier since you were in such a rush…"

I'm not sure why, but there's something different…there was a sudden urge to lock lips with the person in front of me…

And so I did.

The kiss wasn't the kiss I'd expect from Dark-san. This kiss was…new, but familiar; shy, but passionate. It was better than any kiss we had shared recently…

And then it just suddenly ended…

I looked around for Dark-san, but he had left suddenly…and it was just getting good too!

Even though today started out really bad, at least the end was great!

(divider)

**A/N:**

Seriously, trying to tell a story from a female perspective is _really, really, really _hard…also could the readers try to at least review, right? I mean I need some feedback, people. 200+ hits and 4 reviews…are people that lazy to review?


	5. Satoshi's POV, the next day

Satoshi POV, the next day…

_I could feel her luscious lips plant each kiss on my body, sending spark after spark up and down my spine._

"_Harada-san, what are you doing?"_

_As she looked up, she looked like she was about to rip my clothes off, which she's currently doing, by the way._

"_Why __**nothing**__ Satoshi-kun…"_

_Her voice was so sweet that you'll get __diabetes __from it, also if she was doing nothing then why is she __**undoing**__ my pants?_

"_Are you sure you're doing __**nothing**__ Harada-san? You're currently in the process of undoing my pants."_

_I think she didn't hear me because she has__completely removed my pants, and now she's kissing my already naked upper body._

"_Harada-san could you please stop that."_

_I felt her shift her position;__now she's straddling me…_

"_Or else what? What will you do?"_

_She's teasing me! With her wearing only my shirt and __**nothing **__else__ she's doing a pretty good job at it._

_Before I could think of a reply she immediately planted her lips on top of mine. Her tongue requesting entry, so I parted my lips and our tongues began to wrestle. I heard her moan out of pleasure when I forced my tongue into her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny and memorizing her taste._

_She broke our kiss to unbutton the only thing that separates her body from mine. As she finished, she revealed her sinful body that I've been lusting for…_

"_Make love to me Satoshi…"_

(divider)

"HOLY SHIT!"

I woke up, drenched in sweat, panting and my head was spinning. Damn this earring! I read about the earring's desire for each other. What I didn't expect was the earrings desire manifesting in the form of a rather provocative dream.

As I looked at my clock I noticed that it was a quarter to noon.

'So much for rehearsals…'

An angry Saehara is nothing compared to an aching body. What would you expect from a battle with a phantom thief and after falling from god knows what height and landing on Harada's balcony?

'Stop thinking about her! You need to get it through that blue haired head of yours that it's the earring that's making you think that way! For now you've got to find a way to remove the earring without ripping your right ear off.'

For now I need to concentrate on recovering and finding a way to remove this blasted earring. But as I tried to stand up, there was a sudden explosion of pain that raced through my body…

'Maybe trying to get up isn't a smart idea after all.'

(divider)

It took me forever at least, to look half as decent as I normally used to. After _trying_ to take a bath and _trying_ to make lunch, both without some kind of pain accompanying every movement.

As I ate, I noticed my answering machine was blinking. With great effort, I stood and went to play the message.

"SATOSHI, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AT THE MUSEUM!? A GOOD PORTION OF THE MUSEUM"

Seriously, calling just for the sake of lecturing? Sometimes I wish that man wasn't the man who adopted me. All that screaming was giving me a migraine. I deleted the message, went back to the table, and finished my meal. There are more important things to worry about than my father getting angry.

(divider)

Again, I'll repeat what I said yesterday, are girls today really that shallow?

As I started my walk towards the mansion of my _dear_ father, I could hear girls giggling and talking about how I look. They were also commenting about how cool the earring looked and that it completes my whole "cool" look.

I let out a sigh; this is one of the reasons that I turned down every girl that tried to confess. Each and every one of them, they're all superficial, admiring only what's on the outside…

_Another one of those reasons why you turn down other girls dear tamer, is that you're heart's already stolen by a certain brown eyed girl who's in middle school._

Shut up, Krad. I've already told you she means nothing to me.

_Your mind might tell you that my dear tamer, but your __body tells me otherwise. Remember__ dear tamer, the human body is more honest than the human heart._

I decided to ignore Krad's last statement, because that'll tell him that he may be right, and besides it's the wing's fault for making me feel this way.

(divider)

I arrived at my father's mansion a little past twelve-thirty PM. Of course seeing me in the state I'm in shocked the guards, butlers, and maids, but not my father, as expected.

"Father I need access to your art work database and archive"

The man cut me off before I could continue. Seriously, it's like he hadn't been raised with manners.

"What for, my dear son?"

I'm betting he already knows 'what for', I could see it in his smug face. I need to check the database because of my _newly _acquired piece of jewellery.

"It's for the earring which is currently attached on my right ear, _dear_ father."

Seriously, the man's toying with me! I could endure what ever insult Dark throws at me, endure all the girls trying to confess, but only this _man _could set my temper off.

"Oh really? It looks to me that earring looks good on you, dear son. Why would you _want _to remove it?"

He's really testing my patience, and I don't have time for this!

"Father, if you haven't noticed it yet, this _earring_ is a Hikari art piece, the right half of the famous Angel's Wings."

The look on his face was priceless. It seemed that he didn't know that there were TWO pieces to the said art piece.

"So are you saying that the Angel's Wings is actually a two-piece art work?"

Gotcha! Now I just need to reel him in.

"Yes father, the one that was stolen from the museum was the 'Left wing'."

Oh shit! I should've never said anything about the museum.

"Really now? What would happen if the two 'pieces' were said to meet?"

Now that I think about it, I'm really not quite sure what will happen if the 'Left' and 'Right' wings meet.

"I'm not sure father, that's why I need to check it in the database and the archive."

Hook...

"And are you sure you don't know what'll happen if the two meet?"

...line...

"Yes, father."

...and sinker.

"Okay then, you'll have full access of the archives and the whole database for two weeks. No more, no less."

(divider)

After my short visit at my father's house, I immediately went back to my apartment as fast as I can. I have access to the archive as well as the database, and only two weeks to find what I'm looking for. It's going to be one hell of a search.

It's about four-thirty PM and the sun was already a little low when I left my father's mansion. It took me four hours to locate the books, the journals and other documents that mention the 'wings'. It seems like they wanted to bury this memory because they don't want any similar things happening. Either that or they just don't really want to remember what they did to their own…

When I was on my way back to my apartment with the stuff I need for research, I had a feeling I needed to get home faster. I'm not sure why but I chose to follow that feeling.

I could feel that feeling grow stronger as I come closer to my apartment. I saw two red heads and a brown one.

'Great, Niwa-san and the Harada twins, this'll set be back a few minutes from my research.'

I could hear them discuss if I was at home, and if I was at home why wasn't I answering? Then I heard Harada Risa-san say:

"He's alright, don't worry about him."

_Oh my, it seems like a certain someone is not worried about you, dear tamer._

Be quiet,Krad. I'm sure that the only reason that she came along is that she doesn't want to be alone on their trip back home. I'm also pretty sure that the reason why she said that is because she's already tired and wants to go home.

For the first time ever, Krad didn't have a witty retort or a comeback for what I said. But then I heard something that made me think twice about what I said a few moments earlier.

"I'm not sure why, but I've got a feeling that he's just fine…"

_It seems, Satoshi-sama, that you've captured a certain brown-haired, chocolate-eyed young girl's heart. Both of you, even though you two haven't spoken to one another, already have a connection._

Again I chose to ignore Krad's goading, because I have a feeling that the certain "feeling" that Harada Risa-san's experiencing is caused by the left wing that she's still wearing. But it does look go

Stop thinking Satoshi! You need to calm down and stop thinking about her.

I could feel Krad grinning. But since he didn't say anything, I also kept my silence, and continued my walk towards my apartment.

(divider)

"Risa, how could you say that? You're not even that close to Hiwatari-kun!"

"Look nee-chan, I'm not sure why but I just have a feeling that he's okay, alright?!"

As I walked up to them I saw the elder Harada grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Hmmm, Risa are you saying that you have a _special_ relationship that involves you and Hiwatari-kun?"

I saw the younger twin tense up, she was about to say something when Niwa-kun saw me coming towards them.

"Riku-san, Harada-san! There he is! Hiwatari-kun!"

I'm not sure why but, when both Haradas turned around to see me, it seemed like the younger twin was blushing. Either that or she's really mad that her sister accused her of having a _special_ relationship with me. When I've gotten close enough not to shout, I bowed my head and greeted them.

"Niwa-kun, Harada Riku-san, and Harada Risa-san. Good evening, what brings you to my apartment?"

I think seeing me in normal clothes with a bag of books and what not seemed to shock them. It was Niwa-kun who was the first one to recover from his shocked state.

"Ah, you see Hiwatari-kun, we're here to deliver some handouts and to check-up on you. Sensei was worried since you didn't come to school. Ehehehe…"

You could hear it from his laugh; he was nervous. I turned to look at the other visitors only to see the elder twin grinning and the younger with her head bowed. Well they went out of their way to visit; I think it's only hospitable if one invited them inside.

"Okay then, why don't you come inside, since you came all the way here."

I was about to get my keys, when all of a sudden my injuries started to hurt. I dropped everything and suddenly my world faded to black.

(divider)

I woke up to see the face of Harada Risa, worry etched into her angelic face.

_What's this? It seems like you've made her worry, Satoshi-sama._

Again, I chose to ignore that comment coming from the demon within. I tried to speak, but it seemed like my mind is still lagging from its impromptu shut down. I tried to sit up, but pain racked my body, causing it to fall back down onto the bed. Of course, Harada-san didn't just stand there and watch; after my first attempt at sitting up, she helped me sit up. Unknown to her, her touch created a desire for me to just hold her and never let go.

'Woah! Wait up, where did that come from? I really need to remove this blasted earring.'

She sat on the bed, seemingly innocent of what she's doing to me. She moved closer to fix my pillows behind me so that I could sit up more easily. After she'd done that, our faces were mere centimeters apart. I could smell the scent of her hair and the perfume she's wearing, strawberries and vanilla respectively.

I was about to close the gap that separated our faces, until her elder sister came in.

"Risa, has Hiwatari-kun"

I immediately kicked my brain into gear and tried to come up with an explanation, which was not needed seeing as the elder twin quickly excused herself saying that she was sorry to bother us.

As I moved my line of sight away from the door and onto the girl in front of me, I saw her quickly distance herself from me. I noticed that her face was red; I think I'm not too far off by saying that my face is equally red.

"Ano, Hiwatari-kun"

"About what happened, Harada-san"

I could see her face redden a little bit more.

"Harada-san, you go first."

"Uh, it's ok Hiwatari-kun, you can go first."

Silence filled the room as I thought of what to say. What would you do if your mind as well as your body was being controlled by some powerful art piece? I couldn't just explain it to her, could I?

It would appear that Harada-san's having the same kind of problem. That being, she didn't know what to say in this particular situation. It seemed like she was stealing glances and then she stopped. I think her eyes were focusing on one part of my face, either that or the wall behind me, which was highly unlikely.

"You've got the same earring as I have."


	6. Risa's POV, the next day

Risa's POV, the next day…

_I land kiss after kiss on his well built body. Who knew that __**the**__ Hiwatari Satoshi had such a hot body?_

"_Harada-san, what are you doing?"_

_As I looked up, at the same time removing the rest of his clothes, I gave him a look that's along the lines of 'Shut-up-and-just-enjoy-what-I'm-doing' look._

"_Why __**nothing,**__ Satoshi-kun…"_

"_Are you sure you're doing __**nothing,**__ Harada-san? You're currently in the process of undoing my pants."_

_What did he mean by me being 'currently in the process?' I've already removed your pants, Satoshi-kun. He's rather slow, because right now, I'm currently exploring your chest._

"_Harada-san, could you please stop that."_

_Oh how I wanted to say 'make me' but I felt that it will ruin the moment so I just shifted a bit so that I'm straddling him. Now time to have a little fun._

"_Or else what? What will you do?"_

_If only I had a camera right now. The look on his face was priceless! I guess wearing his shirt and only his shirt was a great idea. Now I need to do something more daring!_

_I planted my lips on his before he could think of a reply, and since I made the first move I think I have the right to move to first base, no? As he parted his lips I felt his tongue enter my mouth and we began to wrestle. I couldn't help but release a moan out of pleasure. Who knew that __**the**__ Hiwatari Satoshi could kiss this good?_

_I broke our passionate kiss momentarily to remove the remaining article of clothing that separates our bodies._

"_Make love to me, Satoshi…"_

(divider)

"OH MY GOD!"

I woke up, drenched in sweat, and panting. Why in Kami-sama's name did I dream about _Hiwatari Satoshi,_ the biggest nerd in school! And _**the dream**_, why wasn't I dreaming of Dark-san?! I lay back down on my bed and glanced at the clock.

"Four-fourteen, eh?"

'It's too early! '

As I turned my earring fell into sight. I felt tingly all over again. A gift and a kiss from Dark-san! I think I'm the luckiest girl who ever lived! I released a sigh. I noticed the wing design of the earring, and it seems more feminine, like it was intended for a female to wear it.

Well, no duh! Stop thinking silly thoughts Risa! Of course, it's feminine; I mean there are only a few guys who look good wearing an earring. All of a sudden, Hiwatari-kun's image popped up, with the left earring on him.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of him wearing the left earring, which lead to reminding me of the memory of what we almost did in my dream. I felt my cheeks redden a little more.

'Okay Risa, calm down. Hiwatari-kun's nowhere near hot like Dark-san, I mean, I don't even like boys with glasses!'

As I came to that conclusion, I turned again and tried to get some sleep, seeing that it's still too early to prepare for school anyway.

(Divider)

'Damn nee-chan, she didn't wake me up on time. Now I've got to do some stupid favor for Sensei after school.'

My mind wandered about as I stood in the hall way for punishment for being late. I thought of ways on how to get back at nee-chan.

Flushing the toilet while she's showering is a classic, but I need something sneakier, something that she wouldn't link to me being the one who did it. My thoughts of revenge were abruptly interrupted when Sensei asked me to go back inside because homeroom's finished.

As I entered the room, I felt that something was missing. I quickly scanned the room for anyone missing and found that Hiwatari-kun's table is empty.

I'm not sure why, but I suddenly felt a little disappointed that he wasn't at school…

'Get a grip, Risa! The only reason of why you're wasting your precious time thinking about that blue haired nerd is because of that stupid dream!'

My cheeks suddenly went red at the reminder of that stupid dream.

'I wonder if he really has a hot body.'

I was snapped out of my musings when, all of a sudden, the next teacher cleared his throat behind me.

"Harada-san, I suggest that you better sit down if you don't want to spend the next hour standing out side."

"Sorry Sensei, I'll go sit down now."

I laughed nervously as he stared at me as I headed towards my seat.

'Damn that blue haired snob! It's his fault that I'm having a bad day."

Again, I was snapped out of my thoughts of the blue haired wonder.

"I suggest you pay attention to the lesson Harada-san, seeing that this will appear on the up coming test."

"Yes, Sensei."

This is going to be a really long day...

(divider)

Some famous guy said that relative to the observer, time either speeds up or slows down. I guess, since I'm the said observer, time slowed down, seeing as it took about forever for him to finish what ever he's teaching us for the day.

Oh no! I'm starting to sound like that four-eyed nerd! Okay calm down, calm down, its fine just as long I don't do it again…

Sensei was blabbing something about some guy who discovered DNA or something. I never really listened to Sensei, seeing that a certain blue-haired-pain-in-the-butt's name kept popping up when ever I tried to concentrate and tried to list down important things.

'Admit it! You're starting to like _Hiwatari-kun_. That's why you can't stop thinking about him.'

Shut up! I do not, I repeat, do not like him! I don't like boys with glasses. He isn't even in the same league, no planet, no universe, to Dark-san!

'Deny all you want, you know you like him and sooner or later you'll…'

"Risa, are you okay? Come on, stop spacing out, and let's go! We're losing precious lunch time…well TIME!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming Ritsuko, I'm coming!"

(divider)

Lunch, it went by like some passing dream, in which nothing happened. Just the normal chit-chat, some gossip thrown here and there, Ritsuko noticed the new earring that I'm wearing and said that it looked perfect on me and asked me where I bought it. I'm not quite sure if I answered her or not.

It's now about four-thirty, everybody's preparing to leave. Nee-chan was waiting for Niwa-kun to finish cleaning up, since it was his turn. I on the other hand was waiting for them to finish, since Niwa-kun already visited Hiwatari-kun once and I didn't know the way. Seriously, if I knew this was the favor that Sensei wanted me to do, I wouldn't have accepted it!

(Flashback)

"Harada-san, could you bring these papers to Hiwatari-kun's apartment? You know that he didn't come to school, and I could have just faxed them but, since he lives alone, I'm quite worried."

(end flashback)

I never knew that Hiwatari-kun lived alone…

'Hmm, what's this? Getting concerned about _him_ now, aren't we?'

Shut up! I just didn't know that he lived alone. I don't care about him!

"Risa! You okay? You zoned out there for a minute."

Damn! I've got to stop talking to myself!

"I'm fine, nee-chan. Are you two ready yet?"

Just as I finished my sentence, Niwa-kun came up and said that everything's done and that they're ready.

"Okay, Niwa-kun, since you've been to Hiwatari-kun's place, you'll be leading the way okay?"

He answered with a quick nod, and after that we left for _his_ house.

(divider)

I'm not quite sure but, ever since we left for Hiwatari-kun's house, I felt somewhat, what's an appropriate word for it…stressed? Peeved? I'm not sure but there's a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that something's stressing me out.

"Risa, you ok? You look like you're going to kill the next person who pisses you off."

"I'm fine nee-chan, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? I mean we could talk about it you know."

This is one of nee-chan's traits that I love; she always looks out for me, I think it's a twin thing. But how could I talk about something that, even I, don't know about?

"Harada-san, are you okay? Riku-san's right, if you want to talk about it…"

"Thank you Niwa-kun, nee-chan, but I'm alright, see?"

I waved I arms around, to show them that I'm alright. They seemed to back down after what I did. Then all of a sudden that nagging feeling suddenly disappeared, it was replaced by, I don't know; the feeling of…success? Accomplishment? It just disappeared. I guess that did the trick, what ever I did.

(divider)

As we approached Hiwatari-kun's apartment, that strange feeling that I was getting suddenly grew stronger. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but what ever it is it's growing stronger by the second.

As we neared Hiwatari-kun's apartment, we noticed that the lights were off and there seemed to be no one home. We went up to the door and rang the door bell a couple of times, and still no answer.

"It seems that Hiwatari-kun's not home."

"I'm sure he's home, Riku-san. Maybe he's sick and he can't come to the door."

I was about to agree when that nagging feeling came back, but this time it was more of an irritated kind of feeling.

"He's alright, don't worry about him."

Nee-chan and Niwa-kun looked at me like I've grown a third head.

"I'm not sure why, but I've got a feeling that he's fine…"

"Risa, how could you say that? You're not even that close to Hiwatari-kun!"

"Look nee-chan, I'm not sure why but I just have a feeling that he's okay, alright?!"

Then I saw nee-chan grin like a Cheshire cat, and that could only mean that she's up to something.

"Hmmm, Risa are you saying that you have a _special_ relationship that involves you and Hiwatari-kun?"

I'm not sure why but, after hearing what nee-chan said my cheeks suddenly flared up. I was about to tell her that there's nothing going on between us and that I don't like boys with glasses, Niwa-kun suddenly said:

"Riku-san, Harada-san! There he is! Hiwatari-kun!"

Nee-chan and I turned to see the person who we're arguing about and if I'm not mistaken my already red cheeks just went redder!

"Niwa-kun, Harada Riku-san, and Harada Risa-san. Good evening, what brings you to my apartment?"

"Ah, you see Hiwatari-kun, we're here to deliver some handouts and to check-up on you. Sensei was worried since you didn't come to school. Ehehehe…"

"Okay then, why don't you come inside, since you came all the way here."

When he was about to open his door, all of a sudden, he collapsed. Niwa-kun and nee-chan was quick to his aid. Niwa-kun told me that he has a fever and that he's burning up. He asked nee-chan to get his keys and open the door.

Inside, Niwa-kun carried Hiwatari-kun inside and placed him on his bed, he told nee-chan to get a towel and a basin full of water. Then Niwa-kun asked me if I could help him change his clothes seeing as he's sweating a lot.

Of course I was hesitant at first, but after seeing Hiwatari-kun's pain filled face I quickly shoved that hesitation at the back of my mind and tried to help Niwa-kun.

As Niwa-kun started to undress Hiwatari-kun, my earlier thoughts were confirmed. Hiwatari Satoshi, the coldest person in school, does have a hot body!

I'm really lucky that it was quite dim in Hiwatari-kun's room, or else Niwa-kun would see my blushing face, he just might misunderstood my blushing and tell nee-chan.

As Niwa-kun and I finish undressing and redressing Hiwatari-kun, nee-chan came in with the towel and the basin. She handed them to Niwa-kun and he dipped it in and squeezed off the excess, then placed the damp towel on to Hiwatari-kun's forehead. After that, he asked me if I could watch him for a while, so that they'll go grocery shopping so that there's something to cook if he wakes up.

I was about to complain that why should I look after him, but it was already too late, seeing that they've already closed the door and left me with the sleeping blue haired wonder.

(divider)

"They've been gone for an awfully long time. I wonder where the hell they could be."

When they left the clock read, five-ten, now it's five-fifty! God did they travel to the outskirts of town just to get groceries!?

Due to extreme boredom, I looked around Hiwatari-kun's room. It seemed like for a blue-haired-know-it-all-nerd, he's pretty messy, a total polar opposite of the Hiwatari Satoshi in school, clean, quiet, and orderly.

And all of a sudden I heard him stir, if I wasn't so near him I wouldn't think twice about it, but as I turned towards him I saw that he was in some sort of pain.

'Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! What's happening?! Where's nee-chan and Niwa-kun when you need them!'

In my panic, I didn't hear a groan coming from the blue eyed wonder. I did notice some movement and when I did, I turned my full attention to him, and my god I was right to do so. He looked so handsome

Okay, stop right there! Stop ogling at the boy and help him sit up! Remember he's sick!

As I sat on the bed and inched closer to him, to fluff up his pillows, I got a whiff of his _intoxicating_ scent. And help me god, he smells amazing. I couldn't exactly identify the scent but, wow.

After I fluffed up the pillows, I noticed that our faces were centimeters apart. I wasn't sure what, but all of a sudden I wanted to close that gap. I was about to do that until…

"Risa, has Hiwatari-kun…?"

I didn't know what to say, so I immediately moved away from Hiwatari-kun, my face red as a tomato, or even redder, and I'm sure that his is also.

"Ano, Hiwatari-kun…"

"About what happened, Harada-san?"

Damn! I felt my cheeks redden even further! Damn him! Why isn't it Dark-san in front of me, not this…this person!

"Harada-san, you go first."

"Uh, it's ok Hiwatari-kun, you can go first."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, it seemed that neither one of us know how to start a conversation after that…I kept stealing glances at him; too see if he's in the same situation as I am. Then I noticed something…

"You've got the same earring as I have."

(divider)

Authors note:

Yay! Chap 6 is finished. Uh, before I continue writing the story, I would like to thank the following people:

**Funky-squirrel** (the very first person to review, out of 450+ hits! Thank you very much!)

**JadOo** (for proof-reading, how can she stand seeing these chapters in the bad condition their in! Thank you!)

Lol (the second person to review!)

Metaloid (the third person to review!)

Please! I beg of you review!


End file.
